A network operator may provide wireless access to a core network via a radio access network. Mobile devices may connect to base stations of the radio access network, and may transmit data to the core network, or receive data from the core network, via the base stations. Some base stations may cover a large area, and may be referred to as macrocells. Other base stations may cover a smaller area than the macrocells, and may be referred to as small cells (e.g., microcells, nanocells, femtocells, etc.).